Digi Revenge
by Crystal Clear
Summary: Matt is caught taking Tai's girlfriend but was he really? And what will Tai do about it?
1. Digi Revenge Part 1

By:Crystal Clear  
  
"Matt!" Mimi exclaimed as she raced up the stairs.  
Matt shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around, "What?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Doesn't matter. Life is too precious for me to be fooling with you," he said and walked  
off heartlessly.  
Behind him, Mimi fell to the ground with a flood of tears not to far   
behind.  
  
Sora waited for Tai's call. He had said her new barrette was ugly and she was waiting for   
an apology. For a week she had avoided his phone calls. Her mom told him she wasn't home. He   
hadn't even bothered to email her. *Stupid Tai* At her thought, the phone rang.  
"MOM! Will you get that?"  
"Honey, it's Tai."  
"Tell him I'm not home."  
The phone then rang again.  
This time she picked it up, "What do you want Tai? Quit calling! I am sick of this phone  
ringing. I am expecting an apology!"  
"Calm down," Joe said, "How is he suppose to apologize if you keep avoiding him?"  
"I dunno..." Sora whispered, "I can have fun without him though. Wanna go get some   
pizza?"  
"No, I'm allergic to tomato sauce."  
Sora giggled, "Your kidding me."  
"No...have you seen Mimi? She and Matt are into it again."  
"She hasn't called me today...wait...her and Matt are fighting?"  
"Yeah."  
"Look, Joe, nothing personal but I gotta call Matt..." Sora placed the receiver down and  
picked it back up. She hit her number three on speed dial.  
"Hello?"  
"TK, is Matt there?"  
"Hang on."  
"Yeah?" Matt said.  
"Hey Matt, it's Sora," she smiled slyly and thought *I'll teach Tai not to ever insult   
me*  
  
  
"I don't see why you girls are so picky about your hair..."  
"Looks who's talking!" Sora laughed.  
"Well...so I like my hair..."  
"I like your hair too, Matt," Sora flirted and reached out to touch his hair.  
He leaned back in the chair, "That's okay, you don't have to touch it."  
"Oh, Matt, I just wanted to see what it feels like."  
"It feels like hair, Sora. Are you on something. If you are I could take you home and make  
sure you're okay"  
"Take me home? No...how about your house?"  
"If you want.."  
  
  
Matt's house:  
  
"Please Matt! PLEASE!" TK begged, "I wanna hang out with you and Sora!"  
"No, TK, she needs to talk to me."  
He shut the door and turned to Sora, "Well, sit down."  
Sora sat on the floor.  
"Very funny..."  
Sora stood up and sat by Matt on the bed, "Matt..."  
"Yeah?"  
Sora leaned over and began kissing Matt, "Unf," he grumbled. She pulled him on top of  
her and put him between his thighs, "Can't you see us without this outer layer of clothing?"  
Matt groaned and kissed Sora back. *This isn't right; she's Tai's*, "We can't." he said  
and pushed her off.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Sora pouted.  
"Oh no! Nothing...you just...um...Tai. He uh is your guy and all and I'd really feel bad  
if uh."  
"Who cares about Tai...why think of him when you could have what you always wanted..."  
"Hair that won't fall out of place?"  
"No, a girl that will do ANYthing to please you..."  
"Anything?" Matt grumbled.  
"So what do you say?" Sora purred.  
"Tai who?" Matt remarked and grabbed Sora. He slammed her on the bed underneath her and  
kissed her savagely. He threw off his shirt and reached up her blouse.  
"Ohhh, Maaaaatt," Sora moaned.  
He reached his hand downward, searching and when he'd found what he'd been looking for  
he paused to see if it was okay with her.  
"Don't stop, Matt," Sora said and so he slid his fingers inside.  
"MATT!! Have you seen...Sora?"   
Matt stopped and looked at his door. Tai stood in the doorway. The look on his face was  
one of disgust, shocked, and hurt.  
"Tai!" Sora exclaimed.  
"How could you do this, Matt..."  
"I thought you two."  
"Why should you care, Tai! You don't love me."  
"Oh, Sora, how wrong you are. I love you with all my heart but...I'm sorry about your  
barrettes...they weren't that bad looking," he said and ran out of the room with tears in his   
eyes.  
Sora slowly stood up *Oh, what have I done*  
  
  
"And then I guess she thought Mimi and I had been an item. Sure Mimi and I were close   
but I would never go out with her...she's all yours. Now I don't have anyone to talk to about   
it cuz Tai is the one who knows my secrets."  
"Well you're talking to me," Joe said.  
"Yeah...is Izzy home?"  
"No, he met a girl at Computer Camp last year and I think they are out somewhere."  
"Who'd he meet?"  
"Some girl named Julie."  
"Oh..."  
*beep*  
"Hang on, Joe, it's the stupid beep...Yeah?"  
"Matt! Oh MATT! Don't hate me please!"  
"Uh, Sora...I am kinda talking to Joe and uh...aren't you going to camp this year?"  
"No...please talk."  
Matt sighed and hung up the phone.  
  
"Bye Mom!" Mimi yelled from the doorway.  
"Bye, sweetie, have fun in Paris. Is Joe going with you?"  
Mimi blushed, "No, he made a 90 on his exam and is going to bring up his grade."  
"Okay honey! Have a good time!"  
She jumped in the car, "There is one place we need to stop."  
  
Joe looked up from his book and saw his train pull into the station, "Two minutes late."  
"Joe! Joe! Wait!"  
He turned around and saw Mimi head for him.  
She jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek, "Call me...I just wanted to say good luck  
and I love you." she looked up into his eyes.  
"Love?"  
"Uh huh."  
"I...love you too." he smiled and pulled away gently. He walked onto the bus and sat   
down. He watched her walk back to the car and get inside.  
*She loves me...*  
  
Izzy sipped his Coke Slush and looked around, "So, looking forward to computer camp again  
this year?"  
"I don't think I am going." Julie said looking down at her dessert that didn't look too  
appetizing anymore.  
"Oh...really..." Izzy said sadly.  
"Sorry."  
He sat up, "Then I guess I'll be seeing ya." he said and left to cancel his place at  
camp.  
Julie smiled to herself, *You'll be surprised when I show up at camp. Surprise Izzy*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Digi Revenge Part 2

By: Crystal Clear  
  
  
Sora sat on the side of her bed. She thought of last summer:  
Mimi had gone to Germany and Joe to summer school and Izzy to computer camp and  
Tai with his dad to America's finest, New York.  
She was stuck going anywhere fun with Matt. It wasn't that Matt wasn't fun...oh he was  
lots of fun. He was funny, cute, strong, yet sensitive...everything a girl could want. That was  
the bad thing. All the girls around seemed to look at her with envy...just cause she was   
with him...like...they were dating or something.   
Tai gave her the phone number where he could be reached, "If you get lonely, give me a  
call and I'll keep you company."  
"Thanks, you're sweet," she'd said and given him a kiss on the cheek.  
He'd blushed...big time but he always did that.  
Days went by and she didn't hear from Tai.   
Of course, she didn't let it ruin her fun. She was skiing with Matt. To the carnival with  
Matt. Shopping with Matt. Out to eat with Matt. Concerts with Matt. Guitar shows with Matt.   
Baby-sitting TK...with Matt. Baby-sitting Kari...along with Matt. Watching TV with Matt...It was no  
wonder everyone (including her own mother) thought they were going out.  
She finally broke down and called Tai. He was conversing with his cousin that lived in  
the "Big Apple". Tai said it was a blast. He also said he'd call her sometime within the next   
few days...he never called so Sora wasn't sure if New York was such a big deal.  
Now that she thought about it, she was better off without Tai.   
All he did was cause trouble.  
  
  
Tai paced his room and tried to think of a way to get revenge on Sora...*How can you   
get revenge on someone who loves you?* He could've sworn Matt's voice in his head *You're such  
a softy.*  
"I won't let him get to me..." he reached over, picked up the phone, and dialed an old  
friend.  
"Sarah here," she answered.  
"Sarah, this is Tai."  
"Tai?" she questioned, "Oh yeah! It's been a long time."  
"I know. Three years now...Listen, why don't you come down?"  
"Tai, I'd love to! The thing is, I wouldn't have anywhere to stay."  
"You could sleep here. I don't think my mom would mind. She trusts us."  
"Okay. I'll pack and hop on a train as soon as I can."  
"Great! I can't wait!"  
Tai placed the phone down on the receiver, "Mom! Sarah's coming over!"  
"Who?"  
"Sarah! Remember my best friend in sixth grade?"  
"Oh yeah...she can come but she has to sleep with Kari."  
"Kay!"  
  
  
Sarah grabbed her duffel bag and rapidly packed.   
*Oh Tai how long it took him to finally call me*  
She remembered how they used to go to each other's homes every other weekend beginning  
the week after swimming camp where they first met. They were in sixth grade and unseparatable...  
except those weird times when he had canceled for unexpected reasons...*what was his excuse*  
He had to save the world from digital monsters or something.  
Now, she'd finally get to see how he's grown up.  
*Tai, here I come* she thought and raced down the stairs to tell her mom.  
  
The doorbell rung and Kari looked through the peephole.  
"Mom! Someone is here!" she said.  
Tai pushed her out of the way and opened the door, "Sarah."  
He looked at her.  
She raised her head up and gave a shy smile. Her blonde hair was below her shoulders  
and her eyes were as blue as ever.  
  
Simultaneously:  
Sarah looked at Tai as if she'd never met him before when he opened the door.  
*What a hunk* she thought and stared into his dark brown eyes. She lowered her head and  
heard him say her name. She raised her head slowly and gave him her most innocent smile.  
  
Then she spoke, "Hi, Tai."  
"Tai!" his mom called, "are you going to let her in or just stand there?"  
"Come in?" he questioned.  
Sarah giggled and reached for her bags.  
"No, let me," Tai said, picking up the duffels and packing them to his room.  
Kari stood in shock, "Mom, is he okay?"  
Sarah stepped inside, "Kari, is that you?"  
"Uh, do I know you?"  
"Honey that's Sarah." her mom said walking out of the room.  
"Are you serious?" Kari gave her a hug.  
"Kari, you've grown...your not weird like your brother was when he was in sixth grade  
are you? You don't have to go off on mysterious adventures and save the world from monsters  
do you?"  
Kari forced a smile, "No...he's crazy...It's so great to see you! You'll be staying in   
my room! We can do manicures and facials and everything!"  
"Sounds like fun, Kari, but you understand that I am here to see Tai...can't you play  
with that little boy," she snapped her fingers, "oh what's his name? TK?"  
"Of course! TK! Great!" Kari said with a fake smile, "Well I guess you better be getting  
up to Tai's room...you two have a lot of catching up to do."  
Sarah nodded and headed to Tai's room.  
  
Tai saw Sarah enter his room and almost fell backwards, "So..."  
"So, Tai master...your room is still the same," Sarah said as she looked around. She picked  
up a photo of Tai and Sora, "Is that your girlfriend?"  
"No!" Tai said and slammed the picture face side down on the counter, "Just a friend and  
we're fighting...you remember Sora."  
"Yeah...I think I do. So what do you wanna do?" she asked and sat on his bed.  
"Don't do that..." Tai said and felt himself getting weak.  
"What?"  
"Sit on my bed like that..."  
"Oh yeah...you've matured and have your manly urges now," she giggled.  
"HEY!" Tai exclaimed and jumped on her.  
She fell onto the bed and he tickled her furiously, "Take it back!" he said.  
Sarah roared with laughter, "Stop! Stop! I give! I take it back!"  
Tai stopped and looked down at her. He wanted to lean down and take advantage of the   
position but he thought *I have to wait till later* He rolled off her and stared at the ceiling.  
"I guess I was being cruel," Sarah said sitting up, "you know what? I guess you are   
different from other guys our age...you're completely stupid!" she gave a cry and jumped on to   
him and tickled him hard like he'd done her.  
"Sarah! NO fair!!!" he said.  
  
Kari walked in and saw the two having a usual wrestling tickle match...*I wish I had   
someone that close...oh TK...* she closed the door.  
  
"Enough!" Sarah said and Tai stopped.  
They sat up and Sarah fixed her hair, "Don't you think we're a little old for this?"  
"No," Tai said, still laughing, "Let's go to the mall."  
  
Matt tuned up his guitar on stage and he saw Tai enter the mall followed by a chick that  
caught his eye, "I'll be back guys."  
He jogged forward, "Tai! Hey! Why don't we stop fighting? It was all a misunderstanding."  
Tai smiled to himself *This is my chance he thought*, "Alright Matt."  
"So, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Matt asked looking Sarah up and  
down.  
Tai opened his mouth to speak but Sarah spoke first, "I'm Sarah...how are you Matt?"  
Matt looked confused, "No you're not."  
"You're still the same, Matt old buddy. A fast talking, sizzling hot guy who can get  
any girl he wants...but refuses to commit."  
Matt's anger boiled inside him. *Calm down* he thought* you have to make her think you've  
changed or you won't have a chance with her, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." he said.  
Sarah laughed, "You do that..." she paused, "Aren't you going to get mad?"  
"No...You've changed, Sarah."  
"Well I guess you have too," she said and sat on a nearby bench, "So, you still playing  
guitar?"  
Matt nodded.  
"I've really been wanting to learn how to play the bass but my dad won't pay for  
lessons."  
"I could show you some cords if you want," Matt offered.  
"Sure...I'll be back in a minute, Tai."  
"Go on!" he said.  
  
Tai sat back and watched Matt and Sarah. Matt would say something charming or funny and  
Tai would see Sarah laugh or giggle. He watched how as Matt helped her put on the bass, he   
"accidentally" brushed her thigh. Of course they both laughed but Tai knew Matt was moving in for  
the kill *Tai you're a genius*  
  
  
  
  



	3. Digi Revenge Part 3

By: Crystal Clear  
  
  
Kari modeled all of her outfits trying to decide which one would make TK want her *Why  
can't I get some* she wondered* Even Yolei has gotten some from Cody, Ken, and somehow Davis*  
She dressed and left to make TK permanently hers.  
  
  
Matt walked up the driveway and saw TK standing waiting for him, "Why are you waiting for  
me?" he asked.,  
"Kari is coming over, I'm not waiting for you." Tk said.  
"Oh no she's not! You two are of the opposite sex and being alone is NOT a good idea."  
"I'm not a little kid anymore, Matt. Besides, I know about the birds and the bees," Tk  
said and slammed the door in his brother's face.  
"Don't come running to me when you get Kari pregnant! I'm going to Tai's anyway..."  
  
  
Julie ran to the boys' rooms, "Is Izzy here?"  
Someone inside exclaimed back, "He's not coming cause he thought you weren't coming."  
She kicked pebbles as she walked back to her room but when an idea popped into her head,  
she ran to the bus.  
  
  
Tai called Sora and told her to come over so they could all make up and she agreed. He  
went back into his room and locked the door. He saw Sarah playing Resident Evil five on his  
Playstation Two, "Are you winning?" he asked sitting down behind her.  
"I'm kicking some serious zombie butt!"  
He pushed her hair over to one side and kissed her neck gently.  
She giggled, "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing," he said and pushed the pause button on her controller.  
"Stop it Tai!" she turned her head slightly and looked at him.  
Her shirt strap fell below her shoulder and that drove him wild.  
He kissed her lips and turned her over. His kissed traveled down her neck. He looked at  
her briefly. When he saw that her eyes were closed, he knew that he was doing it right. He felt  
her legs wrap around him and heard her moan his name. He kissed her again and slipped off her  
shirt. The two never heard the doorbell ring.  
  
  
Sora skipped up the sidewalk and saw Matt ring Tai's doorbell. When Matt saw her, he  
mumbled to himself, "Why'd you have to choose me."  
She couldn't look him in the eyes so she followed behind him to Tai's room.  
Matt tried the doorknob, "It's locked."  
"Are you sure?" Sora asked, pushing him out of the way and trying it herself.  
Matt placed his ear to the door and heard Tai's heavy breathing along with Sarah's moans.  
He couldn't hold his anger in any longer. He punched the door which made a big crack. Then he  
proceeded to slam himself into the door that fell to the ground.  
Sarah rolled away from Tai.  
Matt slammed Tai to the wall, "You knew I liked her! I'll kill you man!" he exclaimed.  
Sora fell to the ground in tears.  
"Matt," Sarah said, "please, calm down."  
Tai saw the tears in Matt's eyes that he was trying to hold in.  
Matt let go and Tai spoke, "Well well well, it looks like the unloving lone star Matt has  
finally fell for someone who is one of the only girls on the planet that doesn't worship him. And  
Sora, can you feel it? The same pain I felt when I walked in on you and Matt."  
"Please say this is all revenge," Sora cried and buried her head into the carpeted   
floor.  
"It was, Sora." he said and bent down beside her.  
Sarah walked over to them and kissed Tai on the forehead, "Thanks for inviting me. I had  
fun but seeing as the only thing I am wanted for here is revenge, I'll leave."  
Matt stepped in the doorway, "Don't go. Come live with me. I want you here and not for   
revenge but for love."  
Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek, "You're sweet. I think I'll take you up on that offer."  
Matt whispered in her ear, "Let's leave them alone to make up."  
Sora nestled into the grove in Tai's shoulder, "Don't ever leave me."  
"I won't. I love you too much."  
  
  
Kari stepped inside TK's room and slammed the door, "I want you here and now!"  
TK looked up from his game, "Kari? Is that you under all of that make up?"  
"Yeah what's it to ya?"  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
"Cause I want your sex," Kari said. She walked to TK and sat by him. She laid her head on  
his shoulder, "I give up."  
TK sat stunned, "On what?"  
"Getting any. I don't know how to turn you on. I feel so useless."  
TK out his arm around her, "It's not you; it's me no matter how cheesy that sounds. I'm  
not ready for it. When Matt was born, he was all high and mighty so I guess he got all of the   
manly hormones in the family cause I'm just now pulling away from his protection and I need time."  
"Thanks for being here," Kari smiled looking up at him.  
  
  
Izzy dialed Julie's number again, "Still no on home," he said to himself.  
"Izzy! Someone's here for you!" his mom shouted.  
Izzy opened the door to his room and there stood Julie, and in her hands were lots  
of computer games and disks along with tons of snacks and he could've sworn he saw protection  
stuffed in it, "Wanna make it an all nighter?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Author's Note

From Crystal Clear:  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters! I only use them  
to make fun stories! However, Sarah and Julie are my creations.  
  
There will be a continuation! 


End file.
